Trato de Higanbana
by Breaks Traditions
Summary: Inuyasha y sus amigos muertos. Desesperación y Llanto. Sesshomaru después de todo se arrepiente de haber presenciado todo, porque aquel trato en el campo de Higanbana no había sido lo que él había esperado. —Maldita mujer—


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa **Rumiko Takahashi.**

.

**Trato de Higanbana**

.

—Inuyasha... —susurró Kagome con los ojos llorosos, viendo como el Hanyou había perdido el conocimiento o peor, estaba muerto— Muchachos.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha aún seguía inmóvil y el demonio contra el que se habían enfrentado se reía malévolamente, mirando con diversión y desprecio también los cuerpos de aquellos que habían osado interrumpir su venganza contra el Hanyou. Kagome sollozó y apretó sus manos contra su boca para que el ser no la descubriera y aquella persona tampoco. ¿Cómo había podido hacer todo eso? ¿Cómo es que había vuelto? ¿No era que ya todo sus asuntos estaban resueltos y estaba en paz?

Kagome miró aún sollozando como el demonio era invadido por un resplandor y luego de él sólo quedaban las ropas y armaduras del Yokai de cuernos, en su lugar, sólo estaba la sacerdotisa con las manos alzadas prueba de que ella había sido quién lo había enviado al otro mundo. Segundos después se giró hacia uno de los cuerpos en especial y se desvaneció envuelta en llamas, dejando sólo una pila de huesos envueltos en barro en aquel casi destruído campo de Higanbana a las orillas del lago.

—Humana

La viajera se sobresaltó y miró por sobre su hombro al demonio frente a ella. Alto, de cabello platinado, ojos ambarinos, fríos y calculadores, la luna en la frente y marcas en sus mejillas, sin necesidad de ver más en su apariencia supo que se trataba de Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —dijo él, pero Kagome no le había prestado atención y sólo se aferraba a la tierra bajo la palma de sus manos, sin saber qué hacer— te hize una pregunta, humana

Kagome esta vez si le prestó atención, le miró ceñuda aún con la boca temblándole y se levantó de golpe, presa de la histeria y el miedo.

—¡¿Por qué no vas tu a ver?!

Una exclamación la hizo ver de reojo al demonio verde tras Sesshomaru, que se irguió indignado.

—¡¿Como osas hablarle así al Amo Sesshomaru?!

—No soy ningún sirviente tuyo —prosiguió Kagome ignorando al pequeño Yokai y la mirada confundida de la pequeña Rin un poco más alejada— ¡Puedes ir sólo! puedes ir tú a ver si Inuya... si Inuyasha está...

_"Que verguenza"_ pensó Kagome volviendo a hipar, se había enfrentado a muchas situaciones en donde sus amigos habían estado a punto de morir o incluso ella y no se había comportado nunca antes de esta manera. ¿Dónde se había ido esa Kagome? No tenía las fuerzas ni la valentía para ir a ver si sus amigos o se habían ido de este mundo o si necesitaban ayuda con sus heridas_ "¡Que verguenza me das!"_ se gritó Kagome así misma.

Se levantó con esfuerzo del suelo, pasó por el lado de Sesshomaru pasándolo a llevar a propósito y bajó a trompicones de la colina en donde estaba escondida, corrió entre los escombros, desechos, trozos de árboles y por sobre las Higanbanas hasta llegar a sus amigos.

Y lo que vió la destrozó.

Un gemido escapó de su boca cuando notó que de sus amigos sólo vivían Kirara y Shippo, que yacían malheridos y los demás simplemente habían muerto.

_"Muertos"_

Había sido tan fácil romper sus defensas, tan fácil destruirlos y arrebatarles la vida. Kagome se sentó en el suelo abrazando a Shippo y a Kirara y lloró, lloró sin importarle que Sesshomaru viera lo patética que podía ser y sin importarle que dijera algún comentario cruel sobre los humanos, porque lo único que le importaba era que sus amigos volvieran a la vida.

Sesshomaru se había acercado movido por algo que catalogó como curiosidad y se sorprendió al ver a su medio hermano inmóvil y a sus compañeros de la misma forma que él, sin que el corazón les latiera. De pronto Tenseiga comenzó a palpitar y vió a los mensajeros del otro mundo, rodeando con cadenas al Hanyou, la Taijiya y al Monje.

—Que decepción —musitó Sesshomaru para sí mismo, siendo escuchado por Kagome— pensé que yo acabaría con la vida de InuYasha y resultó que un demonio inútil controlado por esa miko logró matarlo.

Kagome le miró sorprendida y su ceño se frunció cuando Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta para irse junto a sus acompañantes que miraban a Kagome.

—¿Viste todo? ¿Lo viste, Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? ¿Acaso no quieres ni un poco a InuYasha? ¡Sesshomaru!

El Yokai se detuvo y se volteó, observando lo patética que se veía con su ropa extraña toda sucia y con los ojos llorosos.

_"Patéticos y débiles humanos"_ pensó Sesshomaru con indiferencia.

—Humana, acepta que ellos han muerto y deja de molestarme, si no quieres que te mate.

Aquello pareció golpear más fuerte a la mujer y todos lo notaron, vieron como Kagome se desvanecía y caía al suelo levantando una leve polvadera. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño cuando Rin se acercó a ella y la abrazó con delicadeza, pasando sus pequeñas manos por la espalda de la mujer, mientras que esta al sentir el cálido contacto de la niña comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Señorita Kagome, no se preocupe, el señor Sesshomaru puede revivirlos ¿Verdad, señor Sesshomaru? —dijo alegremente Rin, teniendo la brillante idea de revivir a sus amigos— con la Tenseiga.

Kagome dejó de llorar abruptamente, pero los espasmos seguían allí y con sus ojos rojos por el llanto miró a Sesshomaru con anhelo y esperanza, pero este sólo miraba a Rin con evidente molestia por lo que se le había ocurrido. ¡Algo totalmente innecesario!

—No —sentenció el Yokai.

—Señor Sesshomaru —murmuró Rin entristecida, pues había pensado que de verdad accedería.

Rin se había dado cuenta de que Sesshomaru estimaba al menos un poco a su medio hermano y a la joven que ahora ella abrazaba, no era lo suficiente como a ella o a Jaken, pero veía cuando posaba sus dorados ojos habitualmente fríos en ellos para luego apartarlos como si no pasara nada. Rin podía verlo y se había sentido decepcionada por la negativa.

—¡Sesshomaru! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, revívelos! —exclamó Kagome con desesperación.

La mirada calculadora de Sesshomaru le dio escalofríos a Kagome

—¿Por qué debería?

Kagome no encontró en su mente las palabras y las lagrimas salieron hasta que una fugaz idea pasó por su mente. Un disparáte total, sólo una idea que podría sembrar la duda en Sesshomaru y tal vez hacer que reviviera a sus amigos y a Inuyasha, algo que tenía que ver con ella, con la Perla de Shikon. Kagome se miró el pecho y observó el resplandor rosado de la perla que brilló con más intencidad como si la alentara a hacer aquella locura.

—Porque... porque —La Miko pasó saliva y tomó aire dándose fuerzas— Porque puedo hacer que la perla te dé un deseo. Algo que no tengas y lo desees.

Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos y tanto Rin como Jaken exclamaron de la sorpresa. Luego Kagome vio algo que no había visto nunca, vio a Sesshomaru sonreír, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, no, era una sonrisa altanera, que resaltaba aquello que detestaba de Sesshomaru, su egoísmo y su petulancia.

—Humana, tengo todo lo que quiero y deseo. No me hace falta nada. Tengo poder, riquezas y tierras, todos me temen y me respetan. He superado incluso a mi padre.

Kagome volvió a pasar saliva e intentó calmar los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Qué hay del amor? —Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos— ¿Qué hay del amor, Sesshomaru?

—Esa basura es de humanos —sentenció Sesshomaru y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse para no seguir escuchando más estupideces.

—Tu padre no era humano —rebatió Kagome con las manos temblorosas y supo por la mirada de Sesshomaru que se estaba jugando el pellejo— piénsalo, tienes todo, menos amor.

—El amor no te hace fuerte, te hace débil —dijo Sesshomaru con indiferencia— mi padre terminó muerto por esa tontería.

Kagome negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—Tu padre sólo fue descuidado y su época era incluso más dura que esta, por eso la causa de su muerte. Pero tú eres fuerte y puedes ser aún más fuerte que eso... con el amor.

Sesshomaru pareció querer reír y su mano derecha quitó unos mechones de su cara con elegancia.

—Así que el amor te hace fuerte —dijo con sarcasmo— Deja de decir tonterías, humana.

—¡No son tonterías! —exclamó Kagome desesperada y molesta a la vez.

¿Cómo es que Sesshomaru no lograba entender?

—Rin, Jaken, nos vamos —sentenció Sesshomaru comenzando a caminar.

La pelinegra cerró los ojos sintiendo el escozor de las lagrimas y carraspeó levemente para jugar su última carta.

—¿Nunca has visto a Inuyasha? —preguntó suavemente— ¿Cómo no se rinde fácilmente? ¿Cómo siempre que cae vuelve a levantarse a pesar de estar a punto de morir?

El amabarino se detuvo y perdió su mirada en el horizonte, atraído por aquellas palabras y esperando escuchar la respuesta a esas preguntas que él ya se había hecho tantas veces.

—Si has visto eso, entonces lo sabes, Inuyasha ama, Inuyasha conoce el amor y lo usa como fuente de su poder, el amor lo impulsa Sesshomaru. El amor le permite luchar aún cuando sus fuerzas físicas estén completamente agotadas. Sin amor Inuyasha no hubiera llegado tan lejos, es fuerte, sí, pero no tiene esas capacidades con la que hemos enfrentado a Yokais de altos niveles e Inuyasha siempre sale victorioso... porque Ama.

Kagome cayó en silencio y se dio por vencida cuando escuchó los pasos de Sesshomaru alejarse.

—En el caso de que accediera ¿Cómo tengo tu palabra de que tienes la perla y no me estas mintiendo?

La Miko sintió que su corazón volvía a latir aun ritmo irregular y casi doloroso, se levantó de golpe y sacó la perla que colgaba en su cuello.

—Porque la tengo justo aquí

—Es un trato, Miko —dijo Sesshomaru frente a sus amigos— pero te advierto —Kagome lo vio mirar por sobre su hombro y atravesar sus ojos como si fueran espadas— si no cumples tu parte, te mataré.

Pero aquella amenaza no le importó, estaba hipnotizada por los movimientos de Sesshomaru que sacaba a Tenseiga de su funda y hacía un par de movimientos para luego guardar a Tenseiga. Las lagrimas de Kagome corrieron por sus mejillas cuando vio el pecho de Sango subir y bajar en un ritmo acompasado, al igual que Miroku y...

—¿Qué pasó?... ¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome mirando hacia todos lados— ¿Dónde está? ¡InuYasha!

—¡Allí arriba! —exclamó Rin apuntando hacia el cielo.

En lo alto del cielo justo cuando una luz brillante comenzaba a desaparecer junto a los mensajeros del otro mundo, el traje rojo y el largo cabello de InuYasha desaparecieron con ellos.

—InuYasha...

El Yokai miró fastidiado el lugar por donde habían desaparecido esos mensajeros y recordó la marca que poseían en sus frentes aquellas feas criaturas, supo entonces que debía hacerle una corta y no deseada visita a su madre.

Todo por el hanyou y ese trato de la perla, que fastidio.

—Jaken

—¿Si, Amo Sesshomaru?

—Llévalos a la aldea y espérame allí.

El demonio verde intentó decir algo, pero la mirada molesta del platinado se lo impidió. Antes de comenzar a caminar y desaparecer en una luz brillante, Sesshomaru dijo una última cosa.

—Humana, será mejor que estes lista para concederme mi deseo cuando regrese.

Kagome lo vio desaparecer y en ese momento un pensamiento la asaltó. Teniendo la cabeza un poco más fría gruñó y se gritó mil veces estúpida. Ella misma tenía la solución en sus manos, la perla y en vez de ocuparla pare revivirlos había hecho una tontería al pedirle a Sesshomaru que lo hiciera. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?

_"Pero un trato es un trato"_ pensó Kagome suspirando, mientras caminaba hacia la aldea de la Anciana Kaede junto al Yokai que llevaba a sus amigos sobre su lomo y a los acompañantes de Sesshomaru.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Fin al primer capítulo!

c: bueno hola, esto es algo que se me había ocurrido hace un tiempo, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo, pero buenoo ya qué, llevo con tantas ganas de escribirlo que no he soportado y ya nada más importa que me explaye *-*

Ya sé que la pareja no es hum... convencional, pienso en primer que es un disparate si, pero es que Sesshomaru es tan sexy y Kagome me encanta por sobre todas las mujeres que bueno, simplemente no pude evitarlo e mi mente maquinó una forma en la que todo este romance que se viene sea justificado. Todo a causa del poder y de la Shikon no Tama fufufu -risa ingeniosa(?)-

de todas formas!

Si lo leyeron, gracias por leer! c:

**B.T**


End file.
